Dead of a Broken Crown
Dead of a Broken Crown is a case featured in Criminal Case as the sixth case of the season. It is the sixth and final case set in the Grim Harbour district of Aurelia. Plot The player and Silvano headed on a boat out to the far sea where they believed escaped convict, Vince Flanders was hiding. Upon arrival, they found his body tied up in the sea, his lower-half torn apart by, what later was revealed to be, a boat propeller. While investigating the murder, including suspecting team member Dominic Fletcher, the team received word that the Scorpions had started a fire in Ellesmere Inlet, to avenge their fallen leader. Much later, they were also told that the gang would continue to terrorise the district until Vince’s killer was found. The team then worked to figure out the killer who turned out to be Dominic’s sister and Scorpion gang member, Rebecca Fletcher. She denied involvement and begged them to believe her when she said she hadn’t murdered Vince. After cracking from the pressure, Rebecca explained that she wanted to leave the Scorpions after her conversation with her brother in the previous case but Vince refused. He told her that he would have Dominic killed if she left the gang. Panicking, she knocked him out and threw him into the sea and then attempted to flee with the boat before accidentally going over Vince and shredding his body in half. Judge Rodriguez had pity for a weeping Rebecca and gave her a light sentence of 15 years in jail for the murder of Vince Flanders and her involvement with the Scorpions. After the trial, Rebecca wished to speak with her brother behind bars. Rebecca further explained that Vince had details about the Scorpions inside his quarters but she didn’t know where. Silvano and the player found a bag of meth that they were later able to link to the new leader of the Scorpions, Eduardo Reeds and arrested him. The duo then informed the Chief of the dismantling of the crooked gang. Pirate captain Yvonne Malstaire also requested help with finding her compass and then told them that there was trouble going on in the neighbouring region of Cascade Cove, which prompted Chief Aleiso to transfer the precinct over to the landlubbering region of pirates known as Cascade Cove. Summary Victim *'Vince Flanders' (found with his body shredded in half) Murder Weapon *'Boat Propeller' Killer *'Rebecca Fletcher' Suspects Profile *The suspect knows how to tie knots *The suspect chews tobacco *The suspect eats beef and stout pie Appearance *The suspect wears a bandana Profile *The suspect knows how to tie knots *The suspect chews tobacco Appearance *The suspect wears a bandana Profile *The suspect knows how to tie knots *The suspect chews tobacco *The suspect eats beef and stout pie Profile *The suspect knows how to tie knots *The suspect chews tobacco *The suspect eats beef and stout pie Profile *The suspect knows how to tie knots *The suspect chews tobacco Appearance *The suspect wears a bandana Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer knows how to tie knots. *The killer chews tobacco. *The killer eats beef and stout pie. *The killer wears a bandana. *The killer has brown eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate The Far Sea. (Clues: Victim's Body, Soaked Bandana, Fishing Rod) *Examine Soaked Bandana. (Result: Name Decoded; New Suspect: Rebecca Fletcher) *Talk to Rebecca Fletcher about the murder. (New Crime Scene: Vince's Quarters) *Investigate Vince's Quarters. (Clues: Torn Paper, Locked Bag) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Payment from Victim; New Suspect: Jack Reacher) *Talk to Jack Reacher about his payment from the victim. *Examine Locked Bag. (Result: Bag Unlocked) *Examine Unlocked Bag. (Result: Kevin's ID; New Suspect: Kevin Quinlan) *Talk to Kevin Quinlan about his bag inside a criminal headquarters. *Examine Fishing Rod. (Result: Brown Goo) *Analyze Brown Goo. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer chews tobacco) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows how to tie knots) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Confront Dominic about being friends with the victim. (Attribute: Dominic knows how to tie knots; New Crime Scene: Ellesmere Inlet) *Investigate Ellesmere Inlet. (Clues: Broken Glass, Bushes) *Examine Broken Glass. (Result: Restored Frame) *Examine Young Child's Face. (Result: Jack Identified in Photo) *Interrogate Jack Reacher about how he knew the victim. (Attribute: Jack knows how to tie knots and chews tobacco) *Examine Bushes. (Result: Bloody Propeller) *Analyze Bloody Propeller. (12:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Boat Propeller; Attribute: The killer eats beef and stout pie; New Crime Scene: Vince's Desk) *Investigate Vince's Desk. (Result: Bag of Weed, Security Camera) *Examine Security Camera. (Result: Camera Unlocked) *Analyze Camera. (06:00:00) *Interrogate Kevin Quinlan about his argument with the victim. (Attribute: Kevin eats beef and stout pie, chews tobacco and knows how to tie knots; Jack eats beef and stout pie) *Examine Bag of Weed. (Result: Weed Sample) *Examine Weed Sample. (Result: Eduardo's Brand Identified; New Suspect: Eduardo Reeds) *Interrogate Eduardo Reeds about his weed in the victim's headquarters. (Attribute: Eduardo knows how to tie knots) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Ellesmere Beach. (Clues: Broken Wood, Tote Bag, Drenched Paper) *Examine Broken Wood. (Result: Bloody Bat) *Examine Bloody Bat. (Result: Dominic's Blood) *Interrogate Dominic about his blood on the baseball bat. (Attribute: Dominic chews tobacco and eats beef and stout pie) *Examine Tote Bag. (Result: Pill Bottle) *Analyze Pill Bottle. (06:00:00) *Ask Rebecca about her antidepressants. (Attribute: Rebecca knows how to tie knots, eats beef and stout pie and chews tobacco) *Examine Drenched Paper. (Result: Vague Drawing) *Analyze Vague Drawing. (08:00:00) *Confront Eduardo about his drawing showing him stepping on the victim. (Attribute: Eduardo chews tobacco) *Investigate Rowing Boat. (Clues: Frayed Rope, Oar) *Examine Oar. (Result: Fibres) *Analyze Fibres. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a bandana) *Examine Frayed Rope. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Gang's Head is King (6/6). (No stars) The Gang's Head is King (6/6) *Speak to Rebecca in prison. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Vince's Quarters. (Clues: Trunk Padlock) *Examine Padlock. (Result: Open Trunk) *Examine Open Trunk. (Result: Bag of Meth) *Arrest Eduardo for dealing meth. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Tell Florence about dismantling the Scorpions. (Reward: ALEA Police Badge) *Ask Yvonne what's wrong. *Investigate Ellesmere Inlet. (Clue: Pile of Wood) *Examine Pile of Wood. (Result: Compass) *Analyze Compass. (05:00:00) *Go on to the next case! (in Cascade Cove) (1 star) Trivia The case name is based off an idiom, "death of a broken heart", meaning a physical pain in the heart or chest area due to the emotional stress caused by a traumatic breakup or the death of a loved one. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Grim Harbour Category:Cases of Aurelia